Red And Green Outtakes
by prettyinpunk66
Summary: Story chapters and snipets that I, for one reason or another, edited out of my Red Or Green Should NEVER Be Seen story. Will most likely have to read that title first before understanding this one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I know all of my readers out there most likely wanting to kill me over my lack of updates on Red And Green Should NEVER Be Seen, but I promise I am working as hard as I can to get a new chapter churned out for you all. Promise! I've been sitting with five pages worth of chapter twenty-four for like a month now, but just can't seem to let myself be happy with it and keep deleting and then re-writing it. It's a total nightmare. :|**

**Anyways, I came up with this idea of posting a few of the more 'together' bits and pieces of material that I have but have never made it into the story for one reason or another. some might not make much sense, and others might seem a tad out of character etc, but these were most likely the reasons why i had left them out of the main story. So please don't take them into too much consideration while comparing them to the main story. Lol. I just thought it would give you, my wonderfully patient readers, something to mull over until I manage to over come my little period of writers block and get chapter twenty-four posted up for consumption.**

**Be warned though, these have NOT been BETA read and have only just been glanced through and spell checked by me, who is not the best grammer writer. So i appologise before hand for any errors. :S**

Set between Chapters Nine and Ten

"Confrontations"

_**Severus's POV**_

I trudged past yet another group of whispering students as I attempted to make my way to the Library without cursing anyone. So far I was finding my resolve growing weaker, as every corner I had turned since leaving lunch had been filled with students gossiping and sniggering at my expense. It had been like this for the last four days now and I was growing extremely tired of it. Their comments did little to upset me as one look from my growling face and they would scupper off and out of my way. A trait I was very glad I possessed at the current moment.

"Look it's that seventh year Slytherin" a blonde Hufflepuff girl whispered to her friend as I past them on my way to the third floor. I feigned ignorance as I continued on my way. It was most definitely not worth my troubles to hex a fourth year Hufflepuff, especially one who was female. I may have been taught many questionable things in my lifetime, but one of them was never to attack a woman unless she attacked you first. Although, the more of the conversation I heard, the more I was starting to question whether either of these young Hufflepuff's fell into the category of woman.

"It is! Romilda described him to me this morning and he most definitely fits into the ugly description she gave me" her brown haired friend sourly replied. To know that they thought me distasteful was actually a compliment, as I wouldn't go near either of them if my life depended on it. Even if they were a few years older and in Slytherin. They lacked any sense of real attitude, any sense of independence and belonging. Something I thought was much more appealing in a woman than just looks.

"Did you hear what his Boggart changed into in Defence on Tuesday? His mum and dad!" the first _thing_ commented causing my steps to lengthen and my pace to slow. _Just one more sinister statement and my views on cursing women will forever be changed_, I thought as I found my right hand to be grasping my wand in my trouser pocket. I never liked causing people any harm, but usually they would always be the first to initiate a verbal attack which I would always end with a more than violent curse. It's what these snooty nose idiots deserved after talking down to me. _Did they not know who I was? What I was doing and who I was associating with?_ There was rumours enough about which sides people where on, so you would assume that the people with brains would pick their fights more carefully. Surprisingly not so in many cases.

"Yeah, apparently his dad beats him! I heard that red head who is always with Sirius Black jumped in and saved him because he was too scared to react. Did you know she's scared of babies? How stupid is that! Bet she's a right idiot" The brunette laughed causing me to stop in my tracks.

"I would think more wisely next time about who exactly you are spreading rumours about" I coolly called over to them as I began walking back towards them, the two fourteen year olds freezing as soon as they noticed who had spoken. My wand was drawn the moment I was within touching distance of them and I made sure to shoot them one of my most penetrable glares for good measure. _How dare they gossip about me and my family!_ The speculation had been rife since Tuesday's Defence class, but no-one had any right in knowing any of my business.

The brunette pushed her fair haired friend forward. _Always so quick to place the blame on someone else, always so quick to escape the mess that they have caused._ _Idiots_. "I-I'm so-sorry..." she whimpered before joining her friend behind her again. I raised my wand into their faces once more uttered a wart hex at both of them before storming off, satisfied that neither of them would repeat any gossip about me or Olivia again. _Olivia? Why was I caring if they spread rumours about her?_ Her fear was one of the most absurd ones I had ever known, but still she shouldn't be talked about the same as me. She wouldn't talk about others if it was them who had been left humiliated. At least this was the reason I was telling myself for why I was defending her. Any other reason didn't bare to think about. The delayed screams of the gossiping duo behind me interrupted my thoughts. _I hope their faces stay ruined for the rest of the year. _I smirked at the delightful thought_._

I continued my walk to the Library in a much sourer mood than I had started. I took extra time and pleasure in scowling at anyone I passed just to make sure that no-one else dared to speak about me again for the next person, male or female, would most definitely be cursed into next year.

"Ah, just the person we have been looking for!" A smug voice called behind me as I was just a few corridors away from the Library. I instantly drew my wand for I knew them tones better than my own.

"What is it you want _Black_?" I didn't even turn around to address him, but stopped walking and stood motionless and ready for what ever they had planned. _No need for manners in front of that imbecile_ I thought.

"We just wanted to have a little word with you _Snivellus_, that's all. No need for the rudeness" The smarmy Gryffindor's voice called behind me as three sets of footsteps approached me. _So much for bravery! Safety in numbers should be their slogan. _I firmly ignored his statement and began walking towards the Library once more, my pace as slow and even as it was before they had shown up.

"_Incarcerous!_" A second voice shouted before I even had time to react. My feet were instantly tied up and I fell face forward onto the stone flooring of the castle. Cold and hard was my fall, only increasing the hate and rage I felt for the people behind me. My head throbbed as I rushed to point my wand behind me.

"_Rupti-_"

"_Accio wand!_" Black shouted as he cut me off, my wand flying out of my tight grip and straight into his. _Bastard! _And to think he would have been blinded for hopefully ever if he had not been so quick with his words. "That wasn't very nice now, was it _Snivellus_. We will need to work on your manners wont we boys?"

"First things first Pads" James said as they began to casually stroll towards me. A small crowd was forming behind them, all of whom were taking great joy in laughing at my expense. _They won't be laughing soon_, I thought. _We won't be in school forever. "_We came to talk to you about Olivia..._"_

The moment her name had left his lips my face softened. _What could they possibly be here to talk to me about that concerned her? _I caught the burning gaze of Black who stood behind Potter, his wand drawn and ready in his left hand and he fiddled with mine in his right before pocketing it. "What about annoying _White_" I forced myself to snarl out. Several students that were crowded around us where now talking amongst themselves, no doubt trying to recall exactly who Olivia White was and why she would be associated with someone like me.

"I would think twice about how you say her name from now on Snape, I wouldn't be calling the person who tried to save your ugly arse a slap in the face from your old man annoying, but a Saint!" Black all but growled down at me as his group leader held him back from physically assaulting me. _A fist fight, how immature!_

"Calm down mate!" Potter said to his guard dog before managing to calm him down enough so he could once again stand on his own. _Why was he so defensive of her? Oh yes, they were dating. How could I forget their numerous displays of public adoration towards each other last year._ An anger bubbled up inside me at the thought of them both all over each other, their hands roaming freely as they kissed. _Sickening! "_As I was saying, we came to talk to you about Olivia. We think it would be in your best interest to stay away from her-"

"And any other of our girls!" The fat one shot out before he scurried away behind his two friends again for protection. _Such a pathetic weasel of a man! _And to think he has given many a Slytherin useful information about his friends to save his own hide. Not even a Hufflepuff would sink so low!

Black gazed at their less than courageous friend before deciding to put his own two knuts in. "Just stay away from her, Lexi and Lily and we wont hurt you, right!" His fists balled at his sides as he spoke each of their names. He was most likely tainting the three of them with his seed. _Sick bastard._

"We don't know what happened in detention last Saturday or what you did to her at the lake Wednesday, but whatever it is Olivia has been acting strangely since and if we find out you did something to her – " Potter continued as he bent down next to me and into my personal space.

"You're dead!" Black finished for him, all but foaming from the mouth in anger.

I lay there for a few seconds in thought. _Why was she acting strange after our interaction Wednesday? _Then the image of her practically sitting on my knee, her hands round my waist as they roamed my body as her soft face pressed hard into my chest making me sweat profusely. I physically gulped at the memory which didn't go unnoticed by her three thuggish lap dogs.

"Recalling something we should know about, Snape?" Black growled out once again before he joined Potter in invading my personal space, his body leaning over mine in a threatening manner. "I think you should share it with us, enlighten us into what happened"

"I was just recalling how much she preferred _my_ _company_ compared to yours" I stoically replied as my mouth formed into a smirk. It only lasted a moment though before I felt something hard collide with my face causing me to wince in pain slightly before managing to bite my tongue and hold the majority of it in. _I would never show them how much that had hurt me. Never_.

"How dare you say things like that about her! Why you ugly, greasy Slytherin prick!" He called as he swung for my face again, Potters hand intervening before it did and dragging Black away from me. "No wonder your father beats you, one look at your face and anyone would!"

_The arrogant bastard!_ "_Accio wand!_" I shouted, ignoring the blood that was running down into my mouth as I shouted. I hadn't had much practice with wand less magic yet, but I wasn't planning on lying here helpless any longer that was for sure. I smiled wickedly as I felt my 13 1/2 inch mahogany wand in my hand once more, it's cool wooden surface melding with my hands as I shouted, "_Sectumsempra!_"

I felt my smile falter slightly when I noticed that my aim had been slightly off and I had only managed to gash Blacks arm open slightly, no serious wounds inflicted upon him at all. I cursed myself for being on this position on the floor or else I was certain I would have cursed Black straight into St. Mungo's if not worse.

"You ripped my best shirt!" he scoffed before aiming his wand at me once more.

"What the hell is going on here!" a familiar female voice shouted as footsteps rounded the Library corner, "Tell me you are not fighting again James!"

"We will continue this another time Snivellus. Just stay away from Olivia and Lily, and tell your ugly mate to keeps his hands off Lexi also or we will be paying him a similar visit" Black silently snarled down at me before casually hiding the blood on his arm and leaning against the stone wall, a large and irritating smirk on his face as he did so.

I looked at Potter and saw him whiten considerably before he took one look at me then back at whoever was approaching us, "Will catch up with you another time Snape!" He called out to me before running back in the direction he had just come from. I had to admit, I was slightly taken aback form this strange turn of events before more shouting resounded behind me again.

"You better come back here James Potter or I swear you will be going to the Halloween dance yourself!"

"Ah, Lily how nice to see you love. Have a nice time in the Library?" Black asked the shouting red head just as she appeared before me, firmly ignoring my presence next to her on the ground. I instantly took this as an opportunity to untie myself and finish the still smirking Gryffindor off properly before he spoke again interrupting my plans, "We were just giving, Snivillus, here a little advice, weren't we, Wormtail?"

His small companion nodded his head feverishly up at him before smiling wickedly down at me as though he had contributed in some way. I_ would do anything to wipe that ugly grin right off his face_, I thought as I growled up at him causing him to hide behind Black for safety.

"Sure you were!" Lily scolded the tall Gryffindor before pushing past him and knocking into his shoulder in the process, "You have corrupted James with your bullying ways long enough and now you are forcing poor Peter into participating also! Remus will be glad he decided to come study with me after he hears about this. Now untie him and go get yourself cleaned up before I have to take more than fifty house points from you!"

"But – "

"Now, Sirius!"

Black reluctantly made his way over towards me and untied the ropes binding my feet. Lily's furious gaze on him the entire time. I kept my own snarl firmly in place at the thought of that smug git being in such close proximity to me after what he had just done. I felt helpless at this moment in time, something that never sat well with me and would no doubt fester away at me until I could get my own back on Black.

"There! You happy now, Lils? He is free to slither about the hallways once more with his ugly dip," Black moaned in annoyance to Lily before shooting me a sickening look, which I gratefully returned, and then stormed off with Pettigrew at his heels like his shadow.

I let my gaze wander to Lily for a moment, the pity in her eyes highly evident. It was one trait of hers which sickened me to the bone. Her constant need to pity me like I was some fool was always chastising. It made me feel weak and angry at the same time. Quickly pushing myself to my feet and gaining my balance once more, I let my gaze drop that of Lily's, and strode off in the direction of the Library. No words of thanks left my lips as I left. Nothing was consuming my mind at that moment but the fact that I was awash with intense rage at Potter and Black, and that they wouldn't be as lucky to catch me off guard the next time as I would be more than ready for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Set During Chapter Ten

"The Beginning Of The End"

_**Severus's POV**_

**FLASHBACK**

It was nearing the end of March as I found myself defeated and at a loss. I had thoroughly exhausted all of my resources and avenues of apology and had now found myself sitting in the Slytherin common room feeling extremely put out at what to do now. I knew the moment that the words _Mudblood_ had left my lips last June to Lily that it was all over, but after apologising at every opportunity and being chastised for it by her new lovely friends, I thought she would at least reconsider. I stared sadly down at my long thin fingers that plucked at a few stray strands of my tattered robes. _How could she just throw away several years of friendship like that over one silly little comment?_

I replayed all of the times we had spent together and found myself outwardly sighing. I had turned into exactly what she was told by everybody that I was; a no good Slytherin who thought they were better than everyone else. I glanced around at the small scattered selection of Slytherins that occupied the common room at the moment. _Well I __**am**__ better than everyone in this room, that was sure. And I was definitely better than the people she called __**friends**__, them show off Gryffindors and their damn stupid need to cause unnecessary nuisances._ My thoughts faltered however when I found myself thinking of Lily again. _Was I better than her?_

"An owl left this on my bed by mistake" A sharp voice cut through my thoughts as I turned in my seat by the fire to see Quill Green standing over me holding what looked like a letter between his aristocratic palms. "See to it that it doesn't happen again" He sharply snapped at me as he tossed the letter in my direction then began striding away, speaking only once more to add insult to injury. "I don't want anything that is associated with you coming into contact with me and dirtying my genes, got it?"

I snarled at his retreating figure before it disappeared up the staircase to the boys dormitories. _Who did he think he was speaking to me like that?_ I was thoroughly sick of all these pure bloods looking down on me because of my curse of a muggle father. It seems that even away from that place I should call _home_ he was still torturing me. My scowl only deepened as I thought of my _father, _however all thoughts soon vanished from my mind the moment I saw the slanted script on the envelope of the letter that read; _Severus Snape_.

I glanced around at my surroundings a few times to assure that no-one was was in the near vicinity of me before I quietly and swiftly tore open the the envelope which exposed an expensive sheet of parchment. He rarely ever wrote to me, and when he did, I knew it was something important. Something that needed my undying attention and secrecy. My eyes scanned the note quickly as my fingers curled the sides of the thick paper expectantly;

_Severus,_

_It has been a while since we have last been acquainted. I hope you are still as enthusiastic about your studies and interests as the last time we had spoken? I heard off some acquaintances of mine that you finally managed to shift that muggle _friend_ of yours, and thought that you would like to meet for a celebratory drink this weekend. I will be in the Hogshead at 4pm Sunday. It would be most wise to come alone._

_Lucius Malfoy_

I re-read it once more before I tossed it into the fire next to me and went to bed. I had known Lucius Malfoy for long enough already to understand that meeting him wasn't a request, but an order. To what he wanted to discuss in such secrecy was beyond me, and to say that my curiosity was not piped would be lying.

So I found myself sitting in the back corner of The Hogshead Inn on Sunday, waiting for my acquaintance to arrive.

"Ah, Severus you made it," came the long polite tones of Lucius Malfoy as he approached my table. His hair and height had grown several inches since the last time I had properly saw him which had been two years ago, but his eyes were still as sharp and as calculating as ever.

"Lucius" I greeted him with a small nod as he sat opposite me in the corner. His eyes never left mine as he began taking off the dark green leather gloves that adorned his hands, his snake like walking stick hanging off the back of his chair.

"I gather you have many questions as to why I have asked you here" he stated. His lips curled into a small smile as he clasped his hands together under his chin.

I nodded my reply of yes just as the old barman appeared with a bottle of fire whisky and two glasses.

Lucius waited until he had left the table before speaking once more. "I have invited you here to ask of your interests in the Dark Arts" he paused only to pour two small glasses of fire whisky before pushing one over towards myself. I eyed it apprehensively before shooting it back just as he began to speak again. I listened intently wondering just what my interests had to do with anything. "It has come to my attention that you have talents, shall we say, in that area, and I know of _someone_ who might have some use of them."

My face didn't reflect the fear that now coursed through me as realisation hit over who he was referring to. I held my hand steady and my eyes blank as I nodded at him to continue. A small, smug smile forming on his thin lips just as the though of what Lily would think of me popped into my head. I quickly shook it off however, as soon as I realised I was doing exactly what she thought of me. If I was to be the bad guy to her, then I would consume myself in doing so and do all that I could do to succeed in it. There was no room in my life for people like Lily Evans any more. I would made sure of that.

**FLASHBACK**


	3. Chapter 3

Set During Chapter Eighteen

"Setting Dates"

I was sweating. Hard. My underarms were practically running like waterfalls as I stood between the Gryffindor team members who were all looking at me with a look that screamed; fresh meat. I shuffled my left foot around on the grass trying to distract myself from their stares. Their eyes were only on me for a minute though, before they shrugged me off and began celebrating again.

"So, ehm, you guys won huh?" I asked nervously not entirely sure I was implying it as an actual question or just stating it as a lame statement.

Sirius pulled away from high five-ing James to take notice of me once more. "Well of course we did! We could beat _Vincent_ and the rest of the Ravenclaw team any day. Even while sleeping on our brooms!" I resisted rolling my eyes at his statement, Lexi's warning flashing in my head reminding me why I was down here in the first place_. Wouldn't do well to ruin his good mood and remind him how much he hated me at the moment now, would it?_ The black haired boy before me suddenly became less chipper as he took a step towards me, his face straining to remain happy and carefree as he spoke. "Speaking of Vincent, he doesn't like, _hang_ _around _you two a lot does he? I mean, he's not bothering Lexi is he?" Then he quickly added, "Or you?"

A small smile graced my face as I put my hand on Sirius' forearm in a comforting manner. "I'm assuming by _hang around_, you mean snogging her senseless? Yes?" He looked at his nails for a moment as though they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "I shall take that as a yes then" I laughed before speaking once more in a reassuring tone. "Today is the first time Lexi or I have ever met him, and I can assure you the first thing on Lexi's mind when it comes to, Vincent Normandy, is me." He looked at me slightly bewildered before I added, "I'm positive she's planning on setting me up with the troll and therefore isn't interested in the slightest."

If Sirius could blush, he would have at me poking fun at his worry over Lexi. But, sadly we all know he is way too manly and image conscious to be doing things like that in public. So he rested on smiling slightly and looking chuffed with himself in the process. Shame though, would of added a much needed endearing quality to his usually rather suave persona. Oh, and another thing to my list of 'Things to tease Sirius Black over'.

"I just don't fancy, uhm..._anyone_being wooed by that-that idiot!" he managed to cough out before striking a much more manly tone of voice and pose. "He's not as nice as everyone thinks, Olivia. He is bad news. I think Lexi and you should stay away from him."

I smirked slightly as I nodded in agreement. "Nice to know you care Sirius. Always trying to lock us up from the male population and turn us into a pair of Feminist Lesbians you are. Maybe you should tell Lexi that and see what she says? I'm sure she would be more than ecstatic."

He dew me a dirty look before smiling down at me and putting a brotherly hand on my head and ruffling my hair. "I'm afraid it's only me who's allowed to be meddling in peoples personal lives here, love. Nice to know _you_still care also though."

I squirmed like a small child under his hand before shoving him off me and back towards the rest of the no doubt eerie wigging Quidditch team who suddenly all broke out in laughter and started talking at once. From the look Sirius was shooting at them, they seemed to be teasing him about his and I's little 'heart to heart', if you could even call it that, and the fact that he clearly had more than just the hots for Lexi. I grinned at the scene before walking out of the room and back out to the now empty Quidditch pitch where Lexi was nervously playing with her hair.

"Finally!" she hissed before marching over towards me and huckling me away towards the main entrance to the castle. "How did it go? Did he talk to you? Did you apologise? Did – "

"Slow down will you!" I laughed as I pulled out of her grip and began walking through the entrance hall at a much more leisurely pace than before. My little legs didn't like to run much. My blonde haired friend gazed at me in anticipation and worry. "Stop fretting. It's not a good look for you. Besides, everything went fine. Much better than I expected it to actually. He didn't shout at me at all, not even the slightest bit!"

A loud relieved sigh came from her as her whole body suddenly seemed to become less rigid. "Oh thank Merlin for that, Ollie! I thought after you were in there for so long that either you had murdered him or someone from the team had hexed you for attempting to!" I laughed at her imagination, realising full well that if Sirius hadn't been so well mannered to me I would of flew for him. I wasn't in the best of moods after the whole Vincent ordeal and it would of came as second nature to Sirius to slag Severus off when his name was mentioned, which would of no doubt pushed me over the edge. Therefore, I refrained from mentioning anything to do with Severus, even the whole fighting fiasco which I was in to talk about in the first place. "You know it's true, Olivia. Especially with the sour plum mood you've been in all morning. One wrong word from Sirius, and you would of flew at him!"

I nodded in response before smirking suddenly as a thought struck me. "Sirius wasn't in the best of moods either come to think of it. Seems he rather dislikes a certain _Ravenclaw beater_ at the moment. Rather jealous I think of him. Can you think of why Lexi? Think of anyone Sirius might be extremely jealous of Vincent being closet to, like oh I don't know, _you_ for example?"

My tall friend blushed scarlet for a moment before looking me square in the eye. "If it wasn't for that same beater, Gryffindor might not of won today so he should be thanking him. Although, I am glad that I still register on his mind now and again." Her gaze moved to that of her brand new expensive boots before she lowered her voice and spoke once more. "He will just have to get used to Vincent now though, considering you will have a date with him at some point."

I tripped on the stair before me as I almost collapsed in shock. "What in Merlin's name did you just say there? Please tell me I'm having some sort of hallucination?"

"I said, you will have a date with Vincent soon. Well, its not a proper date so to say. But, he is coming shopping with us before Christmas and I will definitely be making sure I find a way to leave you two alone for a while."

My mouth refused to close as I stared gob-smacked at my supposed best friends grinning face. "You are evil, Lexi Kingsley. Pure undiluted evil!" I regained my composure before quickening my pace up the hall and towards the portrait of the Fat Lady who was snoring loudly in her chair.

Lexi's laugh followed behind me before she appeared next to me once more, her flawless features still maintaining her large and cheery grin. "Don't be such a drama queen, Ollie! You haven't been on a date since that one with, Roger Humphrey, last October! You need this Ollie! Going on dates is _normal_. Seeing what boys you like and want to date is good!"

"I most certainly don't need another four hour marathon sitting in Madam Puddifoot's listening to someone who is in love with themselves rattling on and on about Quidditch! That, Lexi, is something which is not good or normal, and I could do without for the rest of my life!"

I jumped through the portrait hole fuming as images of my last disastrous date filtered through my mind. It seems I was just doomed to forever have bad luck in this department.

"Besides, I don't need to be dating random people!" I called behind me as I made my way up the stairs to the girls dormitories. "Just the one guy thank you, and you know full well who it is I'm referring to!"


End file.
